Lab Office Fun
by smackedfan454
Summary: What happens when Grace needs Rhetta while at work? Some sexy fun takes place. Rated M for smut. Grace/Rhetta pairing. PLEASE REVIEW! :D


**Disclaimer: I don't own Grace or Rhetta or Saving Grace, but I do own this story. :D**

* * *

"Rhetta." Grace breathed out, pushing her way through the double doors to Rhetta's office.

Rhetta managed to turn around just as Grace pushed her up against the lab table, her lips slamming down on hers. Rhetta gasped against Grace's mouth as Grace's fingers dug into her hips, her tongue invading her mouth.

Rhetta pulled away, leaning backwards over the table, in an awkward and uncomfortable position, but Grace didn't seem to notice, her lips trailing down Rhetta's neck. "Grace?" Rhetta questioned her eyes darting to the door to make sure no one walked in.

"Shh. I need you." Grace moaned, her leg pressing between Rhetta's.

"But, ahh… we are at work." Rhetta tried to rationalize. They had been secretly dating for a while now, and just recently started having sex. Rhetta knew what Grace would be like in bed, being her friend for so many years, but never realized just how good she was.

"I know." Grace mumbled into Rhetta's neck.

"People could walk in… Ham or Captain Perry…" Rhetta breathed out, already starting to give into Grace, her hands making their way to her hips.

"They won't if your quiet." Grace said, her fingers sliding under Rhetta's top. Rhetta knew she was right. It was the middle of the day and they didn't have a case going on, so most of them stayed upstairs looking through old files. None of them bothered to come down to see Rhetta, unless to give her lunch.

"But…" Rhetta stopped, knowing that she was going to loose this battle, and quite frankly… she didn't give a damn. She wanted Grace as much as Grace wanted her. Giving up on a sigh Rhetta's hands tightened over Grace's waist and she tipped her head back for Grace to kiss more.

Grace wasted no time in nipping down her neck, biting all her weak spots. Rhetta moaned quietly, feeling herself become wet already. Shifting her position, Rhetta grinded herself against Grace's leg. Grace smirked knowing that when it came to sex with Rhetta, she always won.

Grabbing Rhetta's thighs, she picked her up so that Rhetta sat on the lab table. Moving between her legs Grace was level with Rhetta's neck and breasts. Smirking Grace cupped them through her shirt.

"Grace just take the damn thing off." Rhetta complained, arching into Grace's hands.

Grace stepped back, watching Rhetta with an amused expression. "You take it off… take all of it off."

Rhetta paused, opening and closing her mouth a few times before looking at Grace. "You want me to give you a strip tease in the middle of my lab?"

"Yeah." Grace said simply.

Rhetta cocked her head to the side slightly trying to determine if Grace was serious, her glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. "Fine." Rhetta said after a moment. Pushing her glasses up on her nose, Rhetta stood up on the lab table. Grace grinned wickedly at her from the floor, knowing that if anyone came down to look for them they would be getting one hell of a show.

Rhetta kept her eyes on Grace's as she grabbed the hem of her shirt, slowly and seductively bringing it up and over her head, before tossing it to the side. Trailing her hands up her waist and over her breasts Rhetta smirked as Grace's eyes turned a darker shade than they already were. Deciding to torment Grace even further for luring her into having sex in a public place, Rhetta's hands went to her belt buckle, deliberately going as slow as possible.

Once Rhetta got the belt unhooked Grace decided that she had enough. Reaching up on her tiptoes Grace grabbed her buckle and pulled her to the end of the desk. Quickly yanking the offending article off Rhetta's body and onto the floor. Rhetta laughed triumphantly. Grace frowned.

When they first had sex it had been exactly like Grace had thought, she was in charge, Rhetta being timid. And sex the other couple times had been the same way and Grace liked it like that. Being the one on top and in charge, but today… oh today Rhetta was fighting back and Grace had to admit that she was fucking turned on by it.

"Get off the table." Grace demanded, her voice a different octave than normal, one that told Rhetta that she meant she was horny as hell and ready to pounce.

"And what if I say no?" Rhetta quipped, watching Grace's jaw tighten like it did when suspects didn't cooperate. A look that utterly soaked Rhetta's panties.

"I'll have to punish you." Grace came back sexily, her cuffs dangling from her fingertips.

"You wouldn't… not here." Rhetta said shocked. Grace grinned knowing that Rhetta fell right into her trap, just like she knew she would.

"Wanna bet?" Grace challenged. Rhetta paused taking in her options before quickly hopping off the desk. It was one thing to be caught having sex with Grace in her lab. It was a whole other thing to be caught handcuffed to her own desk, letting Grace do whatever she pleased with her. She'd save that one for home. Grace grinned throwing her handcuffs onto the desk. "Nice choice." Grace moved up against Rhetta, once again trapping her against the table. Her hands slowly sliding along her waist. Rhetta went to touch her, but Grace caught her hands and placed them on the counter behind her. "Keep them there and don't move them until I say so… understand?"

"Yes." Rhetta say breathlessly. The first time they had, what Grace like to call playful sex, Rhetta had nodded to answer one of Grace's question and was punished for it… not that Rhetta minded at all. Grace had strictly informed her, while spanking her, that during sex when she asked a question Grace wanted to hear her voice, not see her head nod.

"Good." Grace replied, her hands snaking behind Rhetta's back and unclasping the bra, sliding it down her arms and pulling it off, before replacing Rhetta's hands on the counter. Grace then moved her hands down to her stomach, unclasping her pants and slowly dragging them down her legs and off, leaving her in just her panties. Standing up Grace reached up and gently took off Rhetta's glasses, setting them on the counter behind her, wanting to see her eyes without anything in the way. Grace slowly ran her hands down to her waist, rubbing little circles over Rhetta's waist.

Rhetta held perfect still, her eyes falling shut as a soft moan passed her lips. "Mmmm." Grace kissed her neck, skimming her lips down her collarbone, to her breasts. Pulling back slightly Grace blew cold air on her breasts, watching as her nipples turned into hard little buds. "Grace please." Rhetta whispered, her eyes now the same dark shade as Grace's.

Grace stroked her lips on the underside of Rhetta's breast, before licking her way up to suck her nipple into her mouth. Rhetta gasped and arched, her fingers tightening around the counter.

Flicking her tongue over the hard bud, Grace gently nipped at it. Rhetta thrashed slightly, her hips bucking out to grind against Grace's. Grace slammed her hips forward pressing Rhetta sharply against the counter. "Uh uh uh. I didn't tell you to move." Grace criticized, leaving Rhetta to moan, loving when Grace completely took over her body. "Now where was I?" Grace spoke, mostly to herself as her lips landed on the other nipple, sucking hard.

Rhetta fought to stay still. "Grace… Grace please. I'm so wet and throbbing. Please let me touch myself." Rhetta begged, not at all ashamed of what she was asking. With Ronnie she would have never even thought of asking for such a thing, knowing he would accuse her of not being able to pleasure her himself. But, with Grace… oh with Grace it was totally different. Grace loved watching Rhetta touch herself, which she found out just a few nights prier. Grace had moved away from Rhetta, leaving her on the bed alone and unsatisfied. When Rhetta questioned her, Grace asked that she be aloud to watch Rhetta pleasure herself. Rhetta was shocked, but had nodded her head shyly, doing as Grace asked. After a while Rhetta became bolder and brought herself to the brink of an orgasm before Grace stopped her and finished the job.

"One finger that's it… and through your panties." Grace allowed.

"Oh shit." Rhetta moaned as she placed her middle finger over her clit through the silky material of her panties.

"Tell me how it feels." Grace whispered, her voice now at Rhetta's ear as she licked and nibbled, while her hands cupped her breasts.

Rhetta shivered, her other hand still holding onto the counter like instructed. "It feels so good. I'm so wet my finger is already soaked through the material and my clit is pounding under my finger."

Grace moaned softly into Rhetta's ear. Moving her hand down to cover Rhetta's finger, Grace moved her finger over her clit. Rhetta groaned loud, allowing Grace to control her finger's movement.

After a moment Grace spoke again. "Hand back on the counter." Rhetta listened instantly, her hand returning to the counter, although groaning as Grace removed her own hand as well.

Grace smirked and dropped down between her legs. Spreading them apart Grace flicked her finger across the wet material covering Rhetta's most private part, before hooking her finger in them and pulling, hard. A rip sounded throughout the quiet room and Rhetta gasped.

"GRACE!" Rhetta exclaimed, shocked and slightly mortified. "We aren't at home… I don't have an extra pair just lying around!"

"Go commando." Grace shrugged as if it was the most normal thing in the world. "I am."

Those last two simple words caused a wave of heat to spread between Rhetta's thighs. "Prove it." Rhetta bit her lip hopeful that Grace would listen. Standing up Grace stood back and seductively removed all of her clothes, her jeans sliding down her legs to reveal that she was, indeed, going commando.

Once naked Grace kneeled back down between Rhetta's legs and grinned. Rhetta was soaking wet, her desire's scent tempting Grace to no end.

Lifting one of Rhetta's legs up to place on her shoulder, Grace licked her fully between her folds. Rhetta let out a moan, her body wanting to bulk into Grace's mouth, but knowing that Grace told her not to she stood still.

Flicking her tongue across her opening a few times Grace swirled her tongue around Rhetta's clit. "Shit Rhetta. You taste fucking amazing."

"Oh God Grace." Rhetta gasped.

"I love hearing my name fall from your lips when I'm pleasing you." Grace admitted to Rhetta as she slid two fingers into Rhetta's center, her wetness allowing them to slide right in. Rhetta arched and clenched her fingers on the counter. "Your moans and breathy gasps mixed in with my name… it makes me so fucking wet that I'm left needing you desperately." Grace continued, watching as Rhetta fought to stay still, the dirty talk making her walls clench deliciously.

"Grace… oh shit, more. Please." Rhetta whimpered.

Grace slid two more fingers inside of Rhetta as Rhetta groaned loud. "Shhh now Rhetta. Wouldn't want someone to come down and find us like this now would you? My fingers slamming inside of your hot core while you moaned my name." Rhetta cried out softly, her hands fisted hard against the counter. Grace slammed her fingers up inside of Rhetta hard and flicked her clit. "Let go."

The instant those words were out of her mouth Rhetta's hands shot down to Grace's hair, and pulling her to her clit, Grace instantly sucking on the tight little bundle of nerves. Rhetta moaned and arched against her. "Yes yes yes!" Rhetta cried out, no longer caring if someone heard. "Faster Grace faster!"

Grace complied and pumped her fingers in and out of Rhetta as fast as she could, her tongue working at the same speed against her clit. Feeling Rhetta's walls clamp down on her fingers Grace flicked against her weak spot as Rhetta came hard, head thrown back in pleasure as she tried to stay somewhat quiet.

Grace worked Rhetta down from the intense orgasm she had before removing her fingers and licking Rhetta clean. Smirking Grace stood back up and showed Rhetta her fingers, now covered in Rhetta's juices. Looking her in the eyes, Grace sucked her fingers into her mouth, cleaning them off. Rhetta watched her intensely, gasping as Grace pulled her fingers out of her mouth with a 'pop.'

Leaning in Grace kissed Rhetta deeply, sharing her taste with her. Rhetta's arms went around Grace's naked body, both moaning into each other's mouths.

Turning her body Rhetta moved so that Grace was now the one trapped to the counter. Lifting her hips up so that Grace sat on the counter Rhetta wasted no time in spreading Grace's thighs and licking her once.

"Oh shit Rhetta." Grace moaned, laying back on the lab table, her legs spread wide, dangling off the edge. Rhetta grinned kissing her inner thigh as her hand danced across her hips. Grace groaned in frustration knowing that Rhetta was teasing her for interfering with her work.

"Sorry Grace, but I'm not the only one who has been a bad girl and needs punishing." Grace smirked as Rhetta quoted Grace's words last night when she had tied Rhetta to her bed, fucking her senseless as her punishment for kissing Grace in a public restaurant.

"Fuck." Grace moaned out as Rhetta nipped at the weak spot on her thigh.

"Oh don't worry." Rhetta smirked wickedly. "I will."

Grace was about to comment on how cheesy that was, when suddenly Rhetta slammed three fingers into Grace. "Ahhh! God!" Grace nearly screamed.

"Shh Grace." Rhetta said slightly panicked as Grace was very loud.

"Your fault." Grace muttered. Rhetta chuckled before slowly moving her fingers in and out of Grace causing her to squirm on the table. Rhetta reached up and held her still with her other hand as her pace increased, sliding her fingers all the way deep inside of Grace before pulling them almost the entire way out. "Oh shit Rhetta don't make me beg."

Rhetta smirked wanting to make her beg, but knowing that if she did now that when she got home (or to Grace's house like she was planning) that she would be in for a big surprise. Grace almost always got back at Rhetta. Although if Rhetta was being honest with herself, she loved Grace's punishments.

"Ahh ruin all my fun." Rhetta pretended to pout, even as her fingers picked up pace and slammed repeatedly into Grace.

"Oh please… I probably… made… your day… so much more… ahh shit… exciting." Grace said between gasps and moans. Rhetta smirked, kissing around her navel, her fingers driving in and out of Grace. Grace reached up and moved Rhetta's hair out of her face, wanting to see her. Rhetta smiled and looked up at Grace, before moving down between her thighs.

Making sure her eyes never left Grace's, Rhetta flicked her tongue with her clit before sucking on it hard, matching her fingers. Grace withered hard on the counter, her orgasm fast approaching.

"Come for me Grace." Rhetta breathed slamming a forth finger inside of her.

Grace broke, grabbing her shoulders, pulling her up. "Silence me." Grace gasped, slamming Rhetta's mouth to hers. Rhetta kissed her deeply swallowing Grace's cry of insanity as her orgasm crashed over her, Rhetta's fingers riding out the entire length.

Gently sliding her fingers out of Grace she held her hips, both of them trying desperately to regain their breathing. Realizing that Rhetta was leaning all of her weight onto Grace, Rhetta pulled back, standing up straight. Grace moaned slightly from the lose of contact, but slowly sat up on the counter.

"Well shit." Grace smirked, both of them laughing.

"Get dressed." Rhetta quipped back throwing Grace her clothes before beginning to get dressed herself, minus her ripped panties of coarse.

Grace chuckled and got dressed before walking over and grabbing Rhetta's wrist, her wetness still slightly evident on her fingers. Grace flashed her eyes to hers before leaning forward and licking Rhetta's fingers clean.

Pulling away Grace smiled and walked to the double doors. "See you at home Rhetta." And with that Grace was gone, leaving a speechless Rhetta in her wake.

Rhetta finally moved and grabbed a few files, before looking around and biting her lip, sticking her fingers in her mouth.

* * *

**REVIEWS PLEASE! I would love to hear your opinions! Thanks. :D  
**


End file.
